


smooch 'n grab

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [119]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing (Implied), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heist, Kissing For the Con, Smooching, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: widobrave week: day 2: consveth and caleb infiltrate a party for a heist- but then their time runs out quicker than expected.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: me sobbing about critical role [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	smooch 'n grab

“well, we need somebody to pick the lock, and somebody to distract lord whatever his name was.”

“veth can pick the lock, obviously, and fjord can distract lord fancypants, easy!”

“no, i’m already distracting the guard- or did we scrap that plan? who’s distracting the guard?”

“shit, wait, yeah. i mean. i _guess_ i could break out tracy...?”

“no, you have to stealth around back so veth can pass off the safe and we can get out, remember?”

“well, somebody has to sweet talk the lord, and it certainly isn’t gonna be caduceus or yasha.”

“...no.”

“i would... rather not.”

“i suppose... ja, i could do it.”

“nice- now we just need a way to get you guys in.”

“don’t _even_ worry about it guys, i’ve already got that figured out!”

they get inside quickly enough- jester’s forged invitation is flawless, especially with the additions from marion. caleb’s charming enough for the both of them, and veth makes sure to smile as sweetly as she can while hiding her face behind a fan and _not_ speaking. 

once inside, jester messages them which door leads to the back hallways. 

“ _according to beau, it should take you guys to his office, and then you’ll have five minutes, max, so get out quick and be careful!_ ”

if the plan had gone according to plan, caleb would have drifted over to the hosting lord and distracted him while veth slipped away to crack the safe. 

but when has anything thought up by this group ever gone to plan?

it starts well. caleb catches the lord’s eye, and begins chatting inanely about local politics, keeping the conversation flowing smooth enough the lord can’t leave without causing a scene. 

veth slips through the door without an issue, and uses her disguise armor to change into a servant’s outfit. hopefully they won’t ask her to explain herself- at the least, she’ll have more time to draw her shortsword.

it’s not until veth gets to the safe and realizes there’s an _arcane lock_ that she starts swearing in halfling. she messages beau, “ _how much time do we have left?_ ”

 _“like, four minutes, if we’re lucky!_ ”

“fuck.”

she pulls out another wire and brings it to her mouth. 

“ _caleb, get back here. need dispel magic, four minutes. you can reply to this message_.”

she doesn’t actually get a reply, but she catches some of caleb’s polite excuses and she silently urges him to get here faster.

she waits for an agonizing few minutes before the door to the office creaks open and caleb strides it. 

“ _scheisse_. ja, okay. i can open it, but it will take me a second.”

“well, hurry up, we have a limited amount of those!”

veth stiffens when she gets a sending from jester.

“ _beau got held up but fjord’s still distracting the guard- you have to go out the front, and hurry! they’re gonna know something’s up soon!_ ”

caleb is staring at the lockbox intently and veth stops herself from rushing him. she _knows_ the magic’s gonna take as long as it takes, but that doesn’t stop her from whirling on her heel when he looks up, triumph in his eyes. 

she can feel the arcane lock break, and caleb grabs the box. 

they leave the room, and veth closes the door. no time to lock it, but he was never going to not notice. 

why do they even bother with the stealth, _honestly_?

she dashes through the hall, caleb a little ways behind her, when she catches movement. a tall, mustached man in a servant's outfit several orders fancier than hers. _shit_.

she ducks back around the corner, sees caleb staring at her with alarm, and grabs him by the collar.

charles rounds the corner, and freezes at the sight of one of his staff and one of the guests, er, _locked together_. 

“you, there! what are you doing?! get back to-”

the, er, _guest_ , as far charles can tell, if the silks are any indication, raises his head and lifts an eyebrow. 

“can i help you, good sir?” and charles freezes at the zemnian accent. oh gods, he cannot afford to anger a diplomat right now.

“no, no, no, i will just be... _going_ , sir, excuse me,” charles says, and begins power walking back the way he came. surely the thief couldn’t have come this way anyway, what with the apparent popularity of this hallway. 

honestly, the sighting of a “miscreant loitering around the back of the property” was probably just one of the noblemen a few too many drinks in him noticing a _gull_. charles wouldn’t be surprised, certainly.

veth clings to caleb’s sleeves as the man walks away. they sigh together in relief, and start walking calmly toward the exit, hearts racing. at least, hers is. and not just because of the close call. she doesn’t look at caleb’s lips, but she rests her fingers on her own for a second.

she makes sure to change back into her dress and finery before they re-enter the party, the lockbox hidden safely in the bag of holding on her belt. 

veth is ready to leave and get safely out of danger. although... they probably have time, given their little display...

she turns to caleb, and holds out a hand. 

“would you like to dance with me?”

caleb stares at her and blinks in surprise. veth’s momentary confidence evaporates and she begins to draw her hand back, the explanations ready to spill out-

“i would love to, veth the brave,” caleb says softly, and he takes her hand.

“what fucking took you guys so long?” beau asks, “we almost thought you guys got caught.”

caleb blushes. 

“it took longer than i thought to get out without any suspicion, shut up.”

beau _looks_ at her. “uh huh. sure.”

veth blushes, and jester pokes her arm. “ve- _e_ -th, did you go _da-ncing?_ ”

veth glances at caleb from under her hair as beau and jester go in on her, and he smiles softly back. 


End file.
